¿Como puedo?
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Intento de poema... Lenalee ah estado siempre enamorada de Kanda pero es incapaz de decircelo...ella sufre preguntandose muchas cosas mientras Kanda no se da cuenta al estar mas interesado en Allen kandalena...ligero yullen...


Hola!Eh aqui, un....mmm...una especie o intento de poema que escribí hace mucho... nunca se me ah dado muy bien esto de componer poemas pero bueno, ahí va junto con el one-shot Allen X Kanda X Lenalee n.n (Edite esto escuchando "Rain" el op. 5 de FullMetal Alchemist B. XD)

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino

Disfrútenlo!

_**¿COMO PUEDO?**_

**-Lenalee POV-**

_**Han pasado años desde que te conocí y ahora hay muchas cosas que me pregunto cómo eh podido lograrlas...**_

Estábamos desayunando como todas las mañanas en el comedor, tú con tu soba y yo con un plato ya vacio…

A duras penas logre terminar mi desayuno sin tirar todo, pues me era difícil quitarte los ojos de encima.

_**Me pregunto cómo puedo mirarte a los ojos y no perderme en ellos por horas?**_

Hablábamos un poco pero a cada rato perdía el hilo de la conversación, aunque era una conversación que se conformaba por múltiples "si" y "no" o "hum…"… Por dentro gritaba una y otra vez lo mucho que te amaba…

_**¿Cómo puedo hablarte de frente y no declarar mi amor por ti?**_

Una vez hiciste tui cabello a un lado enviando hacia mí un aire perfumado, dulce y a la vez varonil…

_**¿Cómo puedo aspirar tu esencia y no desmayarme?**_

No recuerdo que fue lo que dije, pero tu sonreíste ligeramente con un dejo de sarcasmo… siempre me gusto esa sonrisa…esos labios…

_**¿Cómo puedo verte sonreír y no lanzarme a besarte?**_

Al terminar ambos puse una mano sobre tu hombro despidiéndome…

_**¿Cómo puedo tocar tu hombro y no querer abrazarte?**_

_**Si...Me eh preguntando tantas cosas...**_

_**Tengo un gran autocontrol ante ti...**_

_**Pero a veces desearía no tenerlo...**_

Camine fuera del comedor…Todas las mañanas era lo mismo…Primero una deliciosa tortura; admirándote y luego haciendo mi cobarde salida después de dirigirte un simple "nos vemos, Kanda"

_**Y aun hay una pregunta muy importante…**_

Todas las mañanas era la misma rutina que de algún modo me encantaba…bueno, hasta que Allen Walker llego a nuestra vida…a nuestra vida pero a TU corazón….

Si bien no parecían llevarse bien, yo veía en sus ojos otro sentimiento aparte del aparente odio. Tras tan solo unos días, era más el tiempo que dedicabas a "pelearte" con él que desayunando conmigo…

_**¿Cómo puedo soportar mirarte hablando con otro sabiendo que nunca serás mío y no ponerme a llorar de la inmensa tristeza que me da?**_

Tras unos meses su relación comenzó a hacerse muy obvia, por lo menos para mí… Más de una vez los vi besándose apasionadamente en los oscuros pasillos abrazados con fuerza…

_**Si, es difícil de aceptar que nunca serás mío**_

_**Que nunca me miraras como le miras a él**_

_**Que nunca me estrecharas en tus brazos como a él**_

_**Que nunca me veras con ojos de enamorado tonto**_

_**Si, es difícil de aceptar que nunca me besaras con esos labios anhelo tanto...**_

Aquellas veces que los vi no pude evitar imaginarme que era a mí a quien besabas en vez de Allen

_**Ahora me pregunto...**_

_**¿Qué hare de ahora en adelante?**_

A pesar de todo, aunque Allen nos acompañaba, seguíamos desayunando juntos muy de vez en cuando…La rutina no había cambiado demasiado…

_**Me hablas, me sonríes (ligeramente), te reis conmigo (a veces de mi), me haces bromas (muy raramente) y más cosas pero muchas veces ni siquiera me ves...**_

Pero eso no me era suficiente… comencé a entristecerme pero siempre intentaba esconder mi tristeza…

_**¿Cómo puedo soportar el que me ignores y no morir de tristeza?**_

_**¿Cómo puedo saber que te irás y aun así fingir felicidad?**_

Cada vez que ibas de misión, me quedaba toda la noche despierta preocupándome por ti… me preocupaba y me entristecía de sobremanera cuando cierto albino te acompañaba….y además llegaba a preguntarme "¿Volverás?"

_**¿Qué hare cuando ya no te vuelva a ver?...**_

_**Me temo que eso no lo puedo saber…**_

Aun con todo y un obstáculo no eh dejado de amarte y nunca lo hare… y algún día, como sea, poseeré esos labios tuyos que deseo tanto…

_**Pero una cosa es segura...**_

_**Si nunca me das ninguno de tus besos**_

_**Al final uno yo te robare aunque sea en sueños....**_

Woow....Me salió la inspiración n.n tal vez algo cursi pero…en fin…. Yo se lo iba a dedicar a alguien pero bueno ¬///¬ termine cambiándolo para adaptarse a un fanfic con un poco de yullen y Kandalena n.n Les agradecería mucho su opinión…HASTA MI PROX FIC!BYE!


End file.
